A Terrible Year?
by DamonElena4Life
Summary: Ever wish TVD had a different ending? Well, wish granted! This story takes place in a world identical to that of TVD. However, this story starts before Elena loved Stephan, in a dimension where everything is a little... twisted. Mash-Up of the show and books! Better explanation inside. Rated M for language and maybe something later. Delena all the way! Damon and Elena.
1. Stefan

***If you've already seen the first episode of TVD, skip this chapter. No joke. It's just leading up to the part when Elena bumps into Stefan. However, there are a few 'original' parts in here if you care to read them.***  
Margaret is Elena's younger sister in the books. Jeremy isn't even a character. Also, in the books, a vampire's strength is based on how much human blood they drink. A strong vampire (such as Damon) who feeds on a lot of people can shape shift into up to two animals. Stephan (on his "bunny" diet) is unable to turn into animals and is much, much weaker than Damon. Sometimes Stephan's compulsion won't work quite right.  
I hope this helps all you people who didn't read those crappy books! (I just wanted to add the shape-shifting and Damon being stronger than Stephan). If you have any questions feel free to ask.  
(None of these characters are mine)  
Dear Diary,  
Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.  
I wake up from a restless sleep, dreaming there was some way to get out of school. This will be easy, I assure myself. Just one foot in front of the other. I stare blankly up at the ceiling, watching my fan go round and round. I've been dreading today for weeks now. The solitude of summer vacation has made it easier for me to cope with my parent's death. Without the luxury of solitude, I don't know how I'll feel. I need so much more time. I look around my room until my eyes find the the calendar. I wish I could change the date. I haven't had to face my parents death since the funeral. I never should have gone to that stupid party. My parents never would've had to drive me home and the crash never would have happened. Their death is all my fault.  
Jeremy and Margaret and I were all forced to move into our extremely childish aunt Jenna's house. I hate it here. Sometimes I like to imagine that my parents are downstairs, my dad getting ready for work as my mom is making blueberry pancakes, my favorite. However, nothing has been a bigger setback than Jeremy. My barely 16-year-old brother is in a depression spiral, every chance he gets he's stoned, high, or on drugs. And Margaret, she's only six, she doesn't deserve to grow up like this. What am I going to tell her if Jeremy dies of an overdose?  
Poor Margaret hasn't spoken since the crash, she was at home with Jeremy when it occurred, but nothing could fade the memory of the agonizing look on Margaret's face when Jenna told her mom and dad weren't coming home. Maggy (as I usually call her) hasn't been the same since.  
"Elena, Jeremy, breakfast is done!" Oh no. Jenna is the worst cook. I contemplate on whether I should lock myself in my room all day and forget the rest of the world, or deal with the inevitable. After taking a second to think, I decided that getting my butt whooped by one of Jenna's burnt pancakes isn't the best way to start the morning. It would also be best not to miss out on my first day as a sophomore. I walk into my bathroom and get ready for school. I pay special attention to my ravaged hair. One swift look in the mirror convinces me to get my straightening iron out. God, I look like crap.  
Once not a single hair is out of place, I drag my feet down the stairs, carefully trying not to get splinters from the cruddy smell of maple syrup and charcoal assaults my nose. However, the real horror doesn't begin until I make it to our kitchen, with its peeling green paint, broken cupboards, and dirty dishes desperate to be cleaned. Both aunt Jenna and Margaret sit waiting at the bar, there's no sign of Jeremy.  
"Elena, could you do me a favor and run upstairs to get Jeremy?" Jenna asks, she's a mess. Her hair is loosely pulled into a bun. The dark circles under her eyes tell me she didn't get a lick of sleep last night. That, and the fact that her eyes were so bloodshot they appeared to be bleeding. The hair that's not tucked away in her bun is knotted and curly, like a bird had made a nest in it. Of course, I don't comment on any of those things as I make my way back upstairs. Jeremy's room is just across the hallway from mine. I raise my fist, about to pound it against his door, out of the corner of my eye I see a crumpled, torn out, notebook page loosely taped to the handle.  
Sorry lena'. Woke up early and took the car to school. I couldn't stand eating whatever Jenna planned for breakfast.  
Can I believe what I just read? As if going to school wasn't bad enough, now I have to walk? The school's only a mile away, but still... Come on Jeremy! I was going to use the drive to school to calm myself down, and prepare myself for the rest of the day. I groan as I crumble the paper in my hands and listen to the satisfying *plunk* as it hits the bottom of the trash can. He'll be in for it when he gets home. My flawless, brown hair bounces up and down as I descended the stairs, school starts in 15 minutes. If I run, maybe I can make it. I silently thank myself for committing to cheerleading all those years.  
I rush out the door with nothing but a sweatshirt, skinny jeans on and a handful of dried cereal as my breakfast. Just as I'm stepping out the front doorway I yell hurriedly back at Jenna,  
"Jeremy-took-the-car-gotta-go." I slam the door before Jenna can ask me if I want some breakfast to-go. I love Jenna, but her food can make a grown man cry.  
I sprint as fast as I can down my road, not caring how foolish I look. I can hear the faint caw of a crow in the distance, but other than that, nature is rather silent today. How strange.  
About half-way to school, I hear the purr of an engine off in the distance, somewhere far behind me. Maybe Jeremy feels bad about leaving me without a car. Just as I turn around to get into Jeremy's car, a shiny, black Porsche pulls up beside me. Okay, this is not the ugly, rusty, old, mustard colored, hunk of a junk I expected. The Porsche's passenger side window rolls down, revealing an incredibly handsome face, accompanied by a dazzling pair of the purest blue eyes I've ever seen, as well as a cocky grin. I couldn't help but stare. He's wearing a leather jacket over a black, tight-fit shirt, showing off his unbelievably defined chest. He has to be the best-looking man I've ever seen. My breath is taken away just by the sight of him.  
In this state, all I'm able to get out is,  
"C-can I help you?" My voice cracks midway through that sentence. I sound like an idiot. I remind myself not to stare at him. I don't want to grow the humongous ego this man was sure to have. This man with sexy, wind blown, dark brown hair appears to be in his very early twenties. He gives me a dazzling 20 watt smile and says,  
"I was actually hoping I could help you, need a lift?" I carefully think over my response. This guy may be ridiculously hot, but what if he's a murderer? It's not exactly common for somebody to drive up to a stranger and offer a ride. Of course, my body is trying to betray me. It's telling me to ignore all the red flags and jump right into the car with him. As the man gazes intently into my eyes, to my complete surprise, the words,  
"No thank you" slip from my mouth and I jog the rest of the way to school. Not bothering to watch his response.  
Once I arrive at school, I walk through the empty school halls while thinking of that man. However, from the point I open my locker, I push him to the back of my mind. I don't want any distractions while I'm at school. I'm excited to have made it to my locker without having to tell anybody I've been "doing fine" after my parent's death. That is the sake lame lie I use every time somebody asks me how I am. Maybe being late to school wouldn't be such a bad thing. Since all the student are in their classes, there's not even a chance of talking about my parents through first period. The only downside will be getting a tarde by my math teacher.  
Luckily, as the day goes on, I didn't have any of my friends sitting next to me in my first, second, or third periods. Thank god I haven't seen Caroline yet.  
Just as I'm stepping out of third period history with Mr. Saltzman, Jeremy passes me in the hallway, heading to the bathroom. As he walks by, I practically drown in the smell of smoke coming off him. I look directly into his dilated pupils as he passes. The kid couldn't go one day without getting stoned... Should I follow him into the boy's bathroom? Well, considering what he pulled on me this morning... Of course I'm going to follow him! It wasn't my most thought-out plan.  
After giving Jeremy a full lecture on how drugs and cigarettes aren't the way to deal with grief, I rush out of the boys bathroom, only to bump into a stranger going the opposite way as me. All the binders in my hands scatter across the floor.  
"I'm so sorry," I mumble while looking towards the floor, embarrassed to make eye contact after running into this person while exiting the BOYS bathroom. The answering voice sounds quite amused.  
"It's fine. Although, if I may ask, why were you in the boy's bathroom?" I look up for the first time and gasp. This boy is nearly as attractive as the mysterious car guy. Something deep inside my mind shifts. Have I seen this guy before?  
After an awkward pause I tell him,  
"Um... It's a long story."  
The boy smiles. Seeming to accept that vague answer.  
"My name's Stefan Salvatore"  
I politely smile back and say,  
"Nice to meet you Stefan Salvatore, I'm Elena Gilbert." 


	2. Storm

Stefan bends down and retrieves my binders for me. He's such a gentleman. He hands them to me, then begins to walk away. His head turns toward me one last time as he says,  
"See you at lunch," then he's swallowed up by the sea of students rushing to their lockers. I stare at the spot where he disappeared, for a lot longer than necessary. I can't help but hope he'll keep to his word.  
The ear piercing ring of the first bell echos through the hallways. Students begin to enter their fourth period classes. While less and less students fill the hallway, I begin to solemnly walk to science. Just as I'm taking my first few steps, a pair of arms swing around my neck, holding me, nearly choking me, in a vice-like grip. I know exactly who this is.  
"Where have you been?" a familiar voice inquires, Caroline Forbes. My beautiful, gossipy, blonde-headed, life-long friend. Who could also be kind of a bitch at times. Caroline steps into view, releasing her death grip on my neck. I try to hide any and all emotions as I say,  
"Jeremy took the car to school. Alone." Caroline give me the most pitying look,  
"I've missed you so much, how are you doing? You're doing terrible aren't you!" Caroline is never subtle, if she wants to know something, she finds out. I spout out the same lie I've told everyone else,  
"I'm fine Care, thanks for asking." Caroline didn't buy it for one second. Her lips pull down in a frown as her arms outstretched towards me in a hug. She knows me too well sometimes.  
"Elena you can tell me anything. Maybe I could help..." Caroline's entire face lights up. She pulls away from me, one big grin on her face. Oh no. She has an idea. "Elena, I'm throwing a slumber party tonight, you're coming. We're going to get drunk, and talk about this like adults." The late echos through the halls. I turn to leave, but a hand raps around my arm and pulls me back.  
"Elena, is that your bracelet on the ground?" I glance toward my feet. Sure enough, a small chain link bracelet with a beautiful, heart shaped pendant lays there tangled. I shook my head "no". But just as Caroline bends down to pick it up, I remember something,  
"I might know whose it is,"  
Caroline stands up, bracelet in hand, one eyebrow arched.  
"And who may that be?"  
My mind wanders back to Stephan, maybe he'd dropped it when he bumped into me.  
"Well..." I start, not quite sure how to finish, "there was this boy, and he bumped into me... Maybe it's his?" the sneakiest smile crosses Caroline's face.  
"Ooooh, a mystery boy. Tell me everything when we get out of class!" Caroline drops the bracelet into my waiting hand with a *clink* and speeds as fast as she can with heels down the hallway.

Fourth period Science Isn't so bad. I have Bonnie, my other best friend as my lab partner. She's nearly the opposite of Caroline. She doesn't bother asking how I feel, she already knows I'm miserable. Bonnie has beautiful dark skin and hair. Her chocolate colored eyes could melt even the coldest of hearts. Also, for once, I have a lab partner who won't blow off projects until the last second. Bonnie and I sit together without a word exchanged, listening to the teacher explain the syllabus. /  
When class gets out, Bonnie and I walk down the hall in silence. Bonnie has a sort of psychic sense, she knows when something's up, and exactly what's up. While Caroline only pays attention to the surface of somebody, Bonnie digs much deeper, gets to know you on a complicated level. Sometimes it feel like Bonnie knows me better than I know myself. Stephan's brown hair bobs over the crowd as he passes us, striding toward the lunch room. Again, I get the feeling that I know him from somewhere. Maybe he's in a commercial? After putting my things away, I slam the door to my locker closed. In my haste to meet up with Stefan, I accidentally run into Caroline and Bonnie who are just entering the lunchroom. As promised, Caroline pounces on me the first chance she gets.  
"Tell me about him," I cross my arms over my chest and mumble,  
"There's nothing to say. He's just some guy I ran into in the hall."  
Caroline stares into my eyes, not trying to hide her suspicions. She likes to get right to the point.  
"Is he cute? Where is he?" Stephan waves at me from across the room. It can't have been worse timing. Caroline follows my gaze to where he sits.  
"You bumped into the hot new guy and you didn't want to tell me about it?"  
Stephan motioned for me to come sit down with him. His table is mostly empty, but a few girls are eyeing the empty seat next to him; as if they were going to make a move. I meet Caroline's steely stare with my own.  
"Care, there was nothing to tell you about...Can't all this girl drama wait until the sleepover?" Before she can respond, I jog over to where Stephan sits, and take the empty seat next to him. I can feel all the girl's gazes boring holes into my neck. Caroline's especially. She'll get over it before next period. I need to keep my mind busy, so I turn to Stephan. He's already staring at me.  
"So, how has your day been?" Stephan's about to answer when I remember the bracelet. I reach into my pocket and pull it out. Holding it out to him I mumble, "Is this yours?" A warm smile forms on his perfect lips.  
"Yes. It's mine."  
I hand the bracelet over to him. The chain sparkles in the light as it slips from my hand to his. Surprisingly, instead of clasping it around his wrist, he looks down at my arm and politely asks, "May I? It'll look a lot better on you than it ever did on me. Plus, I've already got one tacky heirloom" He holds up his hand. I have no idea how I missed it before. His ring finger is adorned with a huge ring. It's a deep blue, maybe it's made of lapis lazuli. When he reached out to me, I blush a deep red, but hold out my arm for him. His smooth fingers brush my skin as Stephan loops the bracelet around my wrist. The heart pendant glimmers in the light as if it were made of diamonds. I study my wrist for what seems like hours; watching rainbows dance across my skin. It's beautiful. But can I accept this from him?  
Stefan's voice breaks through the steady murmur of the lunchroom, stealing my attention from the bracelet. "This bracelet was my mother's. It's a good luck charm. On the inside of the heart is an amazingly... Lucky herb called Vervain, some say it wards of monsters. Please say you'll wear it, It'll make my day" The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I thank him very much for the bracelet, and promise to wear it.

The rest of my day went by in a flash. I had fifth period Biology with Caroline, and seventh period Language Arts with Stefan. He's extremely smart. There were only three times that day when somebody asked me about my parents. Each time I gave the same fake answer. This will be much easier than I had originally thought. My day is looking brighter by the minute.  
When school got out, I was ready to go to cheer try-outs with Caroline and Bonnie. I'm confident it will be the highlight of my day. As I'm changing my clothes to slip into my cheerleading outfit, I keep the bracelet on. Who knows? Maybe it will bring me good luck during try-outs. I step out of the girls locker room to find Stephan, in a football uniform, wondering out of the guys locker room. When we make eye contact Stephan smiles towards me, and walks out the door to the football field. I can't help but feel elated. Cheer leading for him would be amazing.  
Cheerleading try-outs start at precisely the same time that football tryouts. When I glance in Stephan's direction, I can't believe how much faster he is than the other guys. His muscles bunch as he throws the ball, farther than any of the other guys can. Maybe he'll get a football scholarship. My cheer leading judge snaps me me out of my thoughts with her shrill voice.  
"Miss Gilbert, you'll never make it on the team while gawking at the football players. Hurry along, you're up!" I have been practicing my cheer routine since the beginning of summer. It's one of my methods I use to keep my parents out of my mind. After executing it flawlessly, I feel exhilarated. I'm for sure getting on the team.  
Football tryouts get out ten minutes before cheer. I can't help but watch as Stephan gathers his backpack and sits down on a bench. He's probably waiting for his ride. I continue to gaze at him out of the corner of her eye for a few more minutes. Suddenly, Stephan's head swivels in the direction of a car entering the school parking lot. I can't believe my eyes. It's Mr. Sexy Serial Killer himself. Driving his flashy, black Porsche. Since I'm still waiting for Bonnie to finish her try-out, I don't have to pay much attention to cheer. I follow Stephan with my gaze until he disappears into the car. With an obnoxious squeak from the Porsche's tires, the ridiculously hot pair is off. I turn back toward my cheer team, in deep thought. I'm assuming that they're brothers, although, I have no clue. I could ask Stephan about it tomorrow... But then he'd know that I've been creepily watching him. Better not mention it.  
At precisely five o'clock, cheer is out. I began to walk home. Caroline runs up beside me.  
"Hey, Elena. Where are you going? Remember the sleep over?" I roll my eyes at an angle where she can't see them.  
"Care, I just want some time alone. I've had a long day, can you please pick me up later?"  
Caroline sighs, but gives in.  
"I'm picking you up at six. No later. Be ready." Caroline turns around, heading towards her car. I start walking in the opposite direction. Her the sound of her heels click into the distance.  
I hadn't told her the real reason I want to walk home. I secretly hope to see the man with curiously blue eyes again. Even if it's an outlandish thought. I'm leaving the school parking lot. The roads of my hometown, Mystic Falls, are never busy at this time of day. The birds are actually singing in the trees as I make my way home. The warm sun caresses my skin. It's a beautiful day. Tall trees tightly hug each side of the road I'm on. In the distance, my road street sign bobs into view. Maple Street. They couldn't think of a more original name? All the stress melts off of me as I amble along the road, this was a good idea. I'm nearly to my street, a single bird takes of from a tree somewhere and flies overhead. I don't bother to look up, but I listen to the sound of its wings beat in the the air as I'm turning the corner onto my street. A single black feather floats lazily past my face; my hand reaches out to snag it before it hits the ground. Bringing the feather closer to my face, I notice the tiny piece of fluff is pitch black, but shimmers rainbow in the sunlight. It's a crow feather. My graze wanders upward, but there's no longer a bird. The sky glows a startling blood red as the sun begins to set, setting shadows on the ground. I should probably hurry up. When I continue on my way, the birds are no longer chirping. The world seems strangely quiet. Where have all the birds gone? Not so much as a breeze stirs the air. I'm prepared to sprint down the road when a cloud covers the sun, plunging my world into a premature, starless, nightfall. The forest seems dead. It's so silent that my ears are ringing. I tell myself to stay calm, there must be a scientific explanation for such a quick change in the weather. At a fast pace, I pass my street sign and turn onto my road.  
Two minutes later, I have to stop. My lungs scream for air. The sun still can't penetrate the clouds, and the temperature is dropping. I reach into my pocket, whip out my phone, and start to dial Jenna - but can't remember her number.  
Somewhere a branch creeks and a dark blur swoops onto the road. I can't make it out through the darkness, it seems too big to be a bird.  
Ten seconds go by, nothing moves. All my hairs stand on end.  
"Hello?" I yell in no particular direction. "Is anybody out there?"  
The darkness shifts. I take one brave step forward, and turn on my phone's flashlight. There's nothing there. Something small and wet smacks into my nose. It's beginning to rain.  
Keeping my phone flashlight on, I tear down the road, barely paying attention to the silhouettes of my neighbor's houses as they flash by.  
I'm nearly to my house, only a couple hundred feet away, when something hard as stone and soft as feathers crashes into my chest, simultaneously knocking the wind from me, and throwing my body to the ground, back first, onto the dampened pavement. The phone skids from my hand. I scream, but the sound is ripped from my mouth by the rising wind. After lying there stunned, I jump to my feet, grab my phone, and book it to my house. It's pouring now.  
Soon, I'm safely in my home.  
"Jenna! Margaret! Jeremy! Are you okay?" 


End file.
